ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Genin Bonding over ramen
Where: Village Ramen Shop Who: Lucien,Setsu,Lucien,Itsumo,Kana,Yume Arrival in the Village and Ordering: LucienSebek: -Lucien would come through the gate as he watched the others closely- HatakeSetsuko: - Setsuko would come throught the gate holding his stomach- FOOD! ItsumoAi: -Itsy would land through the gate on her own two feet she was happy she had finally gotten the hang of traveling through the gates she would keep running along the path closest to the water till she reached the little ramen shop. She would smile and no sit down but watch as jex sit down she would wait for Setsu and Lucien to join them by the shop she smile and waited patiently wanting to know what they would like before she went up to order for them- LucienSebek: -Lucien would look at the group as he sat down at the table. hey would pick up the menu lightly as he showed the waitress what he wanted- "Yes that one.. thank you"- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile as he saw the waitress- "yes... the spicy pork ramen please!" -he would look at Itsy as he asked her "How is your training going?"- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would sit down at the table with the others as the waitress approached them she had always ordered from the counter before but this was nice she would think to herself hearing the others order she would speak politely to the waitress. - “I would like the mushroom chicken ramen please” –she would say kindly as the waitress walked away fixing there order. Itsy would look to setsu to answer his question.- “My Training is going well, I spared my Sensei the other day and got both Sensei Kel and Sensei Inks approval on my skills. How is yours going will you be ready for Exams?” Itsy would say in a soft voice not trying to brag but to answer the question. The waitress would return to the table with the four bowls of ramen, four sets of chopsticks and four glasses of water. The waitress went about her job handing Lucien his order, a set of chopsticks and a glass of water then did the same for the others as well- “Thank you” –Itsy would speak as the waitress handed her the food. Itsy would than bow her head and fold her hands as she speaks the word she says always before eating- “itadakimasu” –she says it then begins to eat her ramen- Getting To Know Each other: jexz9: -Jex would sat quietly till the waitress came,took his order''ya ill have a normal size ramen please''he would smile then go back to being quiet- LucienSebek: -Lucien would recieve his bowl as he bowed his head, "tho thanks you for the food you have provided Astaroth..." -he would then begin eating not saying another work- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile- I think I am as ready as can be I would say... it should prove to be rather interesting I would say. -he would smile to Itsy- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would slurp away at her ramen but stop to smile up at Setsu- “I will be taking the exam only if my teammates will be taking them. I want to but I will not partake without them it wouldn’t be right.” –She says looking at her teammate then goes back to slurping her chicken ramen- LucienSebek: -Lucien would look up- "we have lots of training to do..." jexz9: -Jex would look toward Itsy''Thanks for the food''he would smile lightly with red cheek he would pick up his chopsticks before eatting he would pray then starts to slurp the noodles in his mouth- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile- "yes... lots of training will be needed but I know you guys can do it" ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiles looking to Jex “Your most welcome” –she would say kindly and look to her teammate “Training Yes indeed we have never gotten to practices as a full squad yet but I train with Sensei everyday almost.” –she says to her Lucien- “but I agree we need to practice a lot more before the exams if we are going to partake in them with everyone else, If not there is always next year” –Itsy says with a smile looking to Setsu then goes back to her ramen- jexz9: -Jex would sit there quiet''I may take the exams but i dont know if they will i doubt it (i am chunnin level RP'er but they may not let me)i dont know many skills so i doubt it if i do take them then i'll have to be careful,and fight my best''-as he would slurp some more of his ramen- HatakeSetsuko: -Lucien would look at Itsumo- What is your chakra nature... LucienSebek: -Lucien would look over to itsy- What is is you can do? In order for us to be a full functioning team I need to know what you can do as well as Hunter HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look over to Lucien then to Itsy- What is it yout nature is? ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile- “I can do many things, my chakra nature is red my element is Fire though oddly enough I was born under the snake.”-she would say- “I am very skilled in Tijutsu and using Kunai, I can make and keep five clones at one time and I can do substitution jutsu with ease. I have spared with Sensei and I have only practiced with Hunter once.” –she would smile and then look to Jex- “Don’t rush thing you may think you’re ready but is your team ready with you?” –she would say before going back to her Ramen- LucienSebek: -Lucien would tilt his head- I need assistance learning Tiajutsu... I do not know my chakra nature. I only know my genjutsu... jexz9: -Jex would take a slurp''Well i know Taijutsu half way perfect in that kunai throwing got that down 89% clone just started subsitution never started yet.I have no idea if my team is ready i have to ask my sensei''as he would then smile and slurp some more ramen- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would sigh- I think we are all ready on my team... We need more training as a united team though.. especially since Nobu is our newest addition ItsumoAi: -Itsy would look to her teammate- “I know little about Genjutsu but I can help with Tijutsu if you would like.” –she would smile- “As for the chakra nature you must discover that one with Sensi and unlock your full potential, I found out mine practicing with Miss Ryu before Sensei Took me into his team.”-she would look to Jex- “like I said don’t rush it your team is new just like ours even if each individual member is ready you won’t pass unless you can work as a team.”-she would smile at Setsu- “I think you are ready and Nobu is good just give him time for you all to get used to each other, However you and Jinora have to stop trying to kill each other” –she would say laughing and take another bite of her ramen- LucienSebek: -he would finish his ramen- I could help you with Genjutsu... my clan specializes in it you know? -he would tilt his head- only difference though is I am able to make genjutsu so real that is can become physical... HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look at the two- "It seems they are actually working together.... I think Lucien might be a little misunderstood.- jexz9: -Jex would finish his ramen as well''Well guys we can train each other and help each other with our weak spots and with stuff we don't know''he would smile looking toward everyone with a woundering look on his face- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile and nod to her teammate- “Sure that would be great. I understand, Like hunter and his Painting coming to life?”-she would look to jex- “ We can help you but it would be better to work with your team that way what one is lacking in the others can help with that way you learn each other’s straight and weakness. As sensei said a team is only weak if they don’t understand each other.” LucienSebek: -he would show a somewhat smile- "No... I mean I can make my genjutsu's real... the suffering you feel is real... I bring it into reality HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would look to Lucien- "How can you do that... It doesn't seem Logical.."- jexz9: -Jex would nod''Ya but i'm the one for back and i dont want to hold the team back.as he would slightly put his head down looking at his fingers playing with it''I'm the weak link in the team.- LucienSebek: -Jex would nod''Ya but i'm the one for back and i dont want to hold the team back.as he would slightly put his head down looking at his fingers playing with it''I'm the weak link in the team.- ItsumoAi: -she would not looking to her teammate- “I probably won’t be able to do that.” –she said kindly- “I’m not so good at causing pain unless someone causes it to me first” –she would say tilting her head- “Don’t be so hard on yourself Jex your just as good as everyone else believe in yourself and you can do anything.”-she would then finish her ramen- LucienSebek: -Lucien would look at her- Pain is a way of life... You can inflict pain without causing real harm but know this... the Chunnin exams will force you to act on this... -he would look to setsuko - oh trust me it is only something my clan can do jexz9: -Jex would then smile''Well ya.he would then get silent and quiet- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod- “I understand, To be honest I’m not sure what clan I come from I don’t know my parents or my true village.” –she would say not letting it bug her any longer she would put her chopsticks over her bowl in a cross like situation- “So Setsu your Sensei is Ink, I know Lucien and I have Kelcius, Who do you have as a sensei Jex?” HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile- yes... Ink has shown me so much in the time being here... giving me a chance to hold up to the name my Great great grandfather gave me -he smiled- jexz9: -jex would look at her''My sensei is haven- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod her head- "Oh nice" jexz9: -Jex would nod''Ya she's a hgood sensei''- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -stumbling threw the thunder god gate. yume would flail about as he started to fall on his face. Feeling the cold hard ground hit him, yume would let out a groan before grumbling quietly to himself- I have to get use to this -pulling himself up slowly he would move to try and brush himself off before taking slow steady steps towards the roman shop. Since he had joined yonshi, yume hadn't really ate much let alone found him a place to stay. Its mostly just been him camping out where ever he fell over to sleep. Fixing his hair a bit since it was much dimmer here then it was at the gates he would smile before moving his hands to dig them into his pockets. Finding his way to the roman shop he would hear the others. Moving to pull his hand from his pocket he would give them a light wave before slowly moving to try and find himself a seat with out tripping and falling on his face once again. Finding a place to sit he would slowly sit down before falling silent not really sure what to say since he didn't know all the others all that well.- AmefushiKanarime: *A crack of thunder rolled past the gate as the pink haired genin was spit out face first into the wooden planks of the pier. "....." He grumbles and sits up, rubbing a hand to his face. Those gates never changed.. or maybe it was just him. One day he would make a great landing while the other times he would have unfortunate tumbles and faceplants. He had been do the gloomy mist filled village for a while, he wondered if anyone else was here. Hopping up to his feet the young Jashinist waked across the bridge to the stone floors, strolling down the steps where they junctured with the path. This would take him down to the ramen shack he commonly went to every visit. He looked over the others before exclaiming in that cheerful voice, "Ah, hey everyone!" He grinned and approached them. There was Setsuko and Itsy, two he knew very well but also two he didnt. He also noticed Lucien sitting around..what a joy. He would try not to get angry with him like the last time, he would uses control and restraint. Much like his Sensei had taught him with battle and training. He seemed like he had only the most rude things to say however.." How are all of you?!" He looks to Jex and Yume, "Oh, I dont think I've seen you two around before. What're your names?" He hoped they were new and he hadnt just been oblivious of their existence.* jexz9: -Jex would look toward the boy''I'm Jexz Uchiha orphan from konoha the land of fire i am and new gennin.Yume is my blind friend here he can tell u more about himself though''he would smile waveing- LucienSebek: -Lucien would finish his bowl of ramen as he looked to Itsy- "When do you usual train?" Night Falls and We Start to retire: HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would smile- Well I think I will be going... I will see you all around.. tomorrow at the Festival? ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile as she saw the other two join the group the table not starting to get full – “Hello Yume, Hello Kana” –her blue eye would be so happy to see kana he was one of her true friend in Yonshi as she smiles- “I’m good just talking about Exams and if we are going to be ready or not and our training.” –she would say answering his question.- “how are you?” –she would smile at her Teammate he was not bad at all you just had to give him his space and not push to much she guessed as she spoke up to answer him as well- “I normally train in the afternoon with Sensei either in the mountainous training ground Miss Ryu set up or in his own training grounds. I also train all the time on my own bye the hidden waterfall in the forest outside the gate.” –she hoped that the others wouldn’t take over her favorite hiding spot though they were always welcome there. She would look at setsu and nod- “Yes ill be at the festival if Sensei Allows.” Guest_YumeMoumoku: being thankful that jex had answered the person he didn't know. yume would turn his blind eye to itsy to offer her a warm smile- hi itsy -he would say in his quiet wisper like voice befor falling silent once more to lissen to the others talk- HatakeSetsuko: -he would smile- well let Kirei know that the Festival is tomorrow and I would love it if she would go with me -he would bow- thanks for the food -he would then walk off towards the apartemtns AmefushiKanarime: *He nodded to the two new members, "Well then, I really hope I can get to know you better, but more than that wish you like it here in your new home!" He smiles and waves to Setsuko as he leaves, the turns to look back to the remaining genin. "Oh, me? Im great! Just thought I'd stop in, not much commotion at the main gate. So yeah...exams are coming up. Are you going to be there, Itsy?.." It was great if she was. But Kana really didnt want to have to fight with her..not that he liked to harm anyone of Yonshi, but she was a really good friend that would be hard to face.* LucienSebek: -Lucien would continue watching on as ge was unsure what to say, he would simply look down to the floor- jexz9: -Jex would then stand up''I m going solo train guys see ya around.as he put a warm smile on his face and jump in the god gates''Also thanks for the food.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smile as she answered Kana- “If my team is going to participate I will but if not ill be there to cheer you on” –she said nicely and smile at Lucien- “My Teammates are Hunter and Lucien under Kelcius now” –she smiled knowing last time she saw Kana she had no sensei she watched Jex run out and she would laugh and yell after him- “Don’t kill yourself” Guest_YumeMoumoku: i wouldn't hold my breath on that -yume would reply to the last part itsy said befor chuckaling quietly to himself befor turning to let his head fall as if he where staring at the table. moving a hand he would reach up and scratch the back of his head as he thought about when it might be his turn to do the exams. letting out a sigh he had a bad feeling that he was guna end up struggaling big time with it and wasn't even sure he would ever beable to pass it- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would yawn and rub her eyes she would laugh softly as Yume spoke- “that is true we all train ourselves and push ourselves to our breaking point.” –she would smile at Kana as she rises and pays the tab of the others ramen- “I’m going to go rest I have to train a lot if im going to be ready for Exams and I need my energy” –she would smile and go and hug Kana- “Take care and rest well My Friend” –she would walk off in the direction of the apartments- Guest_YumeMoumoku: -as he heard that itsy was leaving yume would slowly lift a hand to wave goodbye. befor returning his blank gaze tords the table- Preivus Rp: Teammates_have_there_Issues Category:casual